


A New Face

by davecreator19



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davecreator19/pseuds/davecreator19
Summary: A new toy comes to Andy's toy box, a small boy, but he has a painful past. When Jessie finds out, she decided to try and help the poor boy. (Sorry I suck at summaries.)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

(Set between Toy Story 2 and 3)  
  
  
Andy's toys sat frozen as Andy was cleaning his room. The 10 year old boy groaned as he didn't like chores, but his mom promised a surprise if he did well. He had just picked up the last stray paper in his room. His mom came knocking at the door.  
  
"Wow, very good Andy. This is the cleanest I've seen your room." She said.  
  
"Thanks, so what's the surprise you promised." Andy asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, come on downstairs and see." She said.  
  
The two of them exited the room. The toys unfroze while it was clear.  
  
"I wonder what she was talking about." Buzz said.  
  
"Maybe it's a new toy." Rex said.  
  
"Oh great, like we need more space to be taken up in that bin." Mr. Potato Head said.  
  
They soon heard footsteps. They froze again. Sure enough, Andy came rushing in with a brand new farmer boy toy. Ragdoll-like, similar to Woody and Jessie. Andy loved him. His mom called him downstairs for lunch. He sat the new toy on his bed with the others and left his room. The toys unfroze to greet the new toy.  
  
"Well, Andy seemed happy to see you..." Woody said.  
  
Before he could say anything else, the farmer boy ran quickly to hide under the bed, breathing heavily, scared out of his mind.  
  
"Woah hey, it's okay, we're not gonna hurt you." Woody said.  
  
"Yeah, you can come out new guy." Buzz said.  
  
The toy shuddered, it almost sounded like crying. Jessie felt bad for the poor toy. She slowly lifted the covers. The boy looked young, almost the same age as Andy. She slowly approached him under the bed.  
  
"Hey little guy, it's okay. I understand you're probably afraid to be in a new place. I was new once, and I was terrified. Andy's a good kid, and we're all friendly toys. You can come and introduce yourself to us. We won't hurt you." Jessie said.  
  
Her voice seemed to sooth the boy, he trusted her. He slowly came out from under the bed with her. All the toys greeted him with a warm smile.  
  
"H-Hi, I'm Rob. I'm a f-farm boy." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you Rob, I'm Woody."  
  
"Buzz Lightyear, pleasure to meet you."  
  
"If you don't mind my asking, what's got you in such a fright newbie?" Hamm asked.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure you guys want to know. It's kinda depressing." Rob said.  
  
"Aww, well you don't have to tell us if you don't want." Jessie said.  
  
"But we want you to know that we'll look after you. We're a family." Woody said.  
  
"A family..." Rob said.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Andy was sound asleep as were the toys in the toy box. Jessie kept tossing and turning, she was having a nightmare. She woke up, breathing heavily. She exited the toy box to try to get some fresh air. As she made her way to the window, she noticed someone else by it. Someone with their head buried in their arms and crying. It was Rob. She wasn't sure if she should try to talk to him, he didn't seem to be in the talking mood. Then, he looked up and began to speak. Jessie thought maybe he was speaking to her, like he knew she was there, but she soon realized he wasn't.  
  
"I wish I could see you again. I'd give anything to spend one more day with you."  
  
Rob continued to cry. Jessie felt bad for Rob, she became concerned for the poor boy. She couldn't stand to see him like this. She cleared her throat a bit. Rob looked back and saw Jessie. He hid his tears from her, not that she hadn't noticed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be loud." Rob said.  
  
"No it's okay. I was already up before I noticed you." She approached him. "You mind if I join you?" Jessie asked.  
  
Rob scooted over. Jessie sat next to him. They both sat next to the window. Jessie was mesmerized by the beautiful starlight.  
  
"You know, it’s been a while since I took the time to see the stars. Before I came to live with Andy, I’ve spent so many years locked away." Jessie said.  
  
Rob's eyes never left the sky.  
  
"I find comfort in the stars. It helps me forget the bad times." Rob said.  
  
"I know how you feel. The ones I care about help me forget all the bad." Jessie said.  
  
Rob began to look depressed.  
  
"The ones I care about have gone away." Rob said.  
  
His eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"What happened Rob?" Jessie asked.  
  
Rob took a deep breath.  
  
"I had parents, we were a toy set that went with a big toy barn. We never had a kid, so we left the barn behind and tried to make it on our own. One day it began to rain, really hard rain. We were all made out of felt and stuffing. We were getting close to a picnic area to take shade, but my parents were coming undone. They told me to go to the shade, and not to look back. I ran, and I made it to the picnic area, but..."  
  
He began to cry, Jessie put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I looked back, and all I could see was dismembered felt and scattered stuffing bits. They were gone."  
  
He buried his face in his arms and cried. Jessie began to shed a tear. She hugged him.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how much that hurts." Jessie said.  
  
"I was on my own until I came across a yard sale. I didn't intend to be picked up but then she saw me. Andy's mom picked me up and had this look in her eyes. A look I saw only one other time."  
  
"In your own mother's eyes." Jessie said.  
  
Rob nodded.  
  
"She drove me here, and surprised Andy with me."  
  
Jessie looked so sad, she felt bad for Rob. He was just a boy, and he lost the closest people in his life.  
  
"I wish I could see them again. I miss having parents. A mom, a comforting hand to hold and a soothing voice to tell you everything is okay. A dad, the strong willed voice to tell you to always do your best and never give up. They used to tell me that no matter what, I was always enough, but now I'm not so sure." Rob said.  
  
"They wouldn't want you to think that way." Jessie said.  
  
"If I was really enough, and I actually tried my hardest, I could've saved them." Rob said.  
  
At this particular moment, whether it be from pity or just a simple feeling she had, Jessie thought of something she should do.  
  
"Rob, I know I haven't known you for long, but I know you're a good kid. You've been through such a traumatic experience, and no one there to comfort you. You need someone to fill that hole in your heart." Jessie said.  
  
She held his hands. He looked into her eyes, glimmering from the light of the stars.  
  
"I know this might sound odd, but..." She took a breath. "...I want to help fill that hole."  
  
Rob was surprised by what she said.  
  
"But... why Jessie?"  
  
"Because I once lost someone I loved more than anything. My friend Woody, decided to take matters into his hands and help fill the hole that was left in me, by bringing me here to Andy. Ever since I wanted to somehow repay him or offer the same help to someone in the same need I was in. I realize I'm asking you to do something hard, trying to substitute your mom for someone you only met today, but I want to try and help fill that hole. To be that comforting hand, the soothing voice. A mom."  
  
Rob didn't know what to say, Jessie wanted to be his new mom. Someone who barely knew him was willing to go that far for him. He couldn't help but feel an immense amount of gratitude. He stood up, and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Jessie, that's the nicest thing anyone's done for me." Rob said.  
  
She hugged him back. She felt a warm feeling in her heart. And unbeknownst to her, Woody observed the whole thing from the toy box. He smiled.  
  
"Way to go, cowgirl." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The next afternoon, the toys were scattered about Andy's room. Hamm and Potato Head were playing cards, Rex and Buzz were playing the video game, Jessie was doing laps on Bullseye and Woody and Slinky were playing checkers. Meanwhile in the toy box, Rob stayed in content. He wasn't sure how to talk to everyone yet, except Jessie. He peeked his head out of the box to see what they were all doing. They looked like they were having fun. Jessie got off Bullseye, and spotted Rob in the toy box, who quickly closed it and hid. Sure enough she came to check on him.  
  
"Rob, you don't have to hide in here. Andy won't be home for a few more hours." Jessie said.  
  
"I know I just... I'm not sure anyone will want to play with me." Rob said.  
  
"Oh of course they would. These guys love new toys."  
  
Rob still seemed stressed. Jessie patted him on the back.  
  
"You don't have to come out if you don't want to, but I don't want you to miss out on all the fun you could have. I want you to feel welcome here Robbie." Jessie said hugging him. "I'll be out here if you need me okay?"  
  
Rob nodded. She exited the box. Rob thought about it, and began to wonder if maybe the toys would accept him. Maybe he could have fun, the only thing in his way was... him. Rob slowly crept out the box. As he got his feet on the floor, he slowly walked around and saw everyone having fun. He grinned. He saw Woody approach him.  
  
"Howdy Rob." Woody said.  
  
"H-Hi Woody. You guys look like you're having a lot of fun." Rob said.  
  
"Yeah, you're more than welcome to join us." Woody said.  
  
Rob looked over and saw a checkers board, and Slinky on the other side. Bullseye noticed this, and drew Jessie's attention towards it. She saw Rob sitting with Woody next to the checkers board.  
  
"Have you ever played Checkers before?" Woody asked.  
  
Rob shook his head.  
  
"It's easy, I'll show you how." Slinky said.  
  
Jessie smiled.  
  
"Atta boy, Robbie." She said under her breath.  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later in the day, a bus came by the house and Andy exited. Hamm saw this and began to let the others know.  
  
"Places people, Andy's home." Hamm said.  
  
All the toys began to rush towards their designated spot when Andy first left. The rush of it all started to stress out Rob, and he didn't move. Jessie quickly went to go get him.  
  
"Don't worry Rob, it's playtime with Andy. You're gonna love this." Jessie said.  
  
He followed her to the toy box. From inside they could hear Andy enter the room. They all froze as Andy opened the box. Much to Rob's surprise, he was the first toy Andy picked up.  
  
"Hey Rob, wanna play?" Andy said.  
  
He proceeded to pick up Jessie and Bullseye. Andy began to act out a western fantasy.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, is your horse okay. Actually his poor legs are tired, would it be okay if he stayed the night in your barn? Why of course, I love horses."  
  
Then Andy got an idea. He started rummaging through the toy box. While his back was turned, Jessie looked over to Rob.  
  
"You're doing great Robbie." She whispered.  
  
Rob began to smile. Andy returned with Woody and Slinky.  
  
"Well howdy ma'am, I see you have a horse. This is my dog."  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After a full day of playtime, Andy was downstairs watching a movie with his mom and Molly. Meanwhile the toys were upstairs complimenting Rob.  
  
"Good job at playtime today Rob." Mr. Potato Head said.  
  
"Yeah way to go buck-o." Hamm said.  
  
"Thanks guys." Rob said.  
  
He felt something inside he hadn't felt in years. A sense of belonging, he finally felt that he belonged here. He looked over and saw Jessie with Bullseye.  
  
"You were wonderful today Bullseye, my good little horsey." She said hugging him.  
  
Then Rob came up from behind and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you Jessie. Today was wonderful. I never experienced what having a kid was like before. It felt... amazing." Rob said.  
  
Jessie patted the boys head.  
  
"You did great today Robbie, and just think this was only day one. Andy's got an active imagination and can make playtime really dynamic." Jessie said.  
  
Rob continued to hug Jessie.  
  
"Thank you so much." Rob said.  
  
Jessie felt so happy for Rob, she actually felt like a mother. Even though Rob isn't really her son, she felt like she did a mothers duty.


	4. Chapter 4

The days to follow, Rob began to feel more at home with Andy's toys. He felt like he had a home again, a family. Jessie, true to her word, began to feel like a mother to him. Of course this was known only by the two of them, and one other. Woody intentionally kept his mouth shut about the talk the two had, but was fully supportive of Jessie's effort to help Rob. However, one sunny midday, something unexpected happened. Jessie began looking around for Rob, but she hadn't seen him anywhere. She started to worry about Rob. Woody saw Jessie pacing, and was curious.

"Jessie, is everything okay?" Woody asked.

"Woody have you seen Rob? I haven't seen him all day." Jessie said.

"Hmm no I haven't." Woody said.

Woody thought about where Rob could be, and his eyes widened as something crossed his mind.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"I have a suspicion, and I hope I'm wrong..." Woody said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Andy's dog Buster was laying in his doggy bed, and Rob was right by his side, terrified. Buster had just got done using Rob as a chew toy. He was covered in teeth marks and slobber. He was hyperventilating, worried he would become Busters next meal. He soon heard a whistle coming from above him. He looked up, and saw Woody and Jessie at the top of the stairs. Woody descended by a string Jessie held, and he reached down to grab Rob. He yanked on the string to signal Jessie to pull them back up. On their way up however, Buster took notice of this and tried to retrieve Rob by biting his arm. This suddenly became a game of tug of war.

"Buster, let go!" Woody said.

Buster wouldn't budge, he kept pulling. Rob began to freak out even more. Woody decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Rob, take the string."

Rob took the string in his hands, and Woody hopped on to Buster causing him to run around trying to catch him. Buster let go of Rob, and Jessie pulled him up as fast as she could. When he came up to the top of the stairs, he held on tight to Jessie, and she ran back into Andy's room and hid under his bed. Rob was still hyperventilating, scared out of his mind.

"Oh Robbie are you okay? Are you torn anywhere, sweetie?" She asked frantically.

He just shook his head, laying in her arms shaking like a chihuahua. She started running her hand through his hair, trying to relax him.

"It's okay Robbie, he won't get you from here. I won't let him." She said.

She just continued to hold him, and stayed in her warm embrace. He felt safe with her.

"How did he get a hold of you?" Jessie asked.

"I was looking for you, and I wandered out of Andy's room. That was probably where I went wrong." Rob said.

"Don't worry Robbie, we should've told you about Buster. That's our fault not yours." Jessie said.

Rob just kept hugging her. Woody came by to check on them.

"Is he okay?" Woody asked.

Jessie just gave a thumbs up. Woody nodded his head and left them be.

"Thank you for saving me, m..."

Jessie's ear twitched.

"...Sorry, Jessie."

Jessie wasn't expecting that, he almost called her mom.

"Of course Robbie." She said.

She felt happy, she felt like she was fulfilling her promise. She hugged the boy tight.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, the toys were asleep in the toy box. There was one toy however who couldn't sleep. Rob was so scared of becoming dog chow again he couldn't sleep. He didn't feel safe letting his guard down. He wanted to tell Jessie, but she had already drifted off to sleep and he didn't want to bug her. He just sat there, unable to sleep or relax.


End file.
